It's Morphing Time!
by ButtonPom
Summary: Renji and the rest of the Power Rangers go to Karakura Town to defeat evil, and they discover that Ichigo is their long lost PINK RANGER! RenjixIchigo, warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

It's Morphing Time!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers or Bleach**

**Summary: Ichigo goes about his life day by day until one day Renji and his gang of Power rangers cross paths and discover that Ichigo is no other then their long lost Pink RANGER!**

**I'm basing this more on the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, the first and my favorite of all the series =D Oh and who here agrees with me with the EPIC Sexual tension between the Red ranger and the Pink ranger! Can I hear a hell yeah??!!!**

**Warnings: crack, violence, smut, lemon, yaoi, classic corny power ranger moves/phrases..spelling/grammer errors**

**Parings: RenjixIchigo**

"ICHIGO!!! My darling son, good morning!" Isshin screeched while slamming his son's bedroom door opening leaping inside. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey ..

"Oh my god shut up .…I'm up already!" Ichigo through his pillow at his idiotic father's face and sitting up in his bed,Isshin did this every morning and it was beyond annoying for the little strawberry. By then end of the week Ichigo might graduate from throwing a pillow to throwing a baseball bat at his dad.

"Aww my precious why do you hurt me so!" …*tears

"Yeah yeah..precious my ass..*yawn" He rubbed his eyes stepping over his dad's whining body on the floor. Walked straight to the bathroom for his morning hot shower. It was one of the few places in his house he could be alone, even then it didn't save him from his erratic dad.

"Remember Ichi ! No naughties in the morning or you'll be late for school with no breakfest!" Isshin yelled through the door. Ichigo's eyes almost popped out of his head of embarrassment at his dad's anti morning masturbation statement.

"God dam it goat face leave me alone!......Stupid pervert. " He muttered to himself finishing his shower, the faster he finished the faster he got out of the house. Pulling on his school uniform and stepping out of the bathroom.

"Hey Ichi-Nii breakfast is ready! Come while its hot!" Yuzu called out to him.

"Coming!" He came down to get his food avoiding the rest of his dad's attacks. Quickly eating he grabbed his school bag " Alright I'm leaving for school buy" He ran off the door and headed off. Avoiding the heartfelt but annoying "I love yous" from his family.

………….

**Else were in Angel Grove**

Renji and the other rangers were playing basketball out on the court. More like Renji and Chad we playing while Uryuu had his face in a book and Rukia was tending to some other kids from the Reck Center.

_Beep Beep ..Beep Bop… Beep Beep!_

Renji and Chad stopped the ball when they heard the communicator go off. "Guys!" Renji said lifting up his arm to click the communication device. Everyone gathered around.

"Alpha whats up?

"Ahyayhayhayhyay! Rangers we need you at the command center quick Zordon has important news!" Alpha 5 urgingly said in his high-pitched robot like voice.

"Alright we are on our way" Renji said,and dramatically swaying his hand down, the others only nodded and stepped side by side in perfect sync teleporting to the command center.

Once arrived all 4 rangers and Alpha went up to Zordons glass case as he appeared.

"Hey Zordon whats up? Putty Patollers out again?" Renji asked

"Or even Z-Putties? Rukia asked also stepping forward

"No my rangers, there is no danger here in Angel Grove. Not since you drove Lord Zed-Aizen and Gin Grossila away. Although you have been able to stop them from doing evil here Alpha 5 and I have picked that they moved to a different location to fulfill their evil doings" Zordon announced

"No way!" –Renji

"Those beasts" –Uryuu

"Gasp*"- Rukia

"Were did they go"- Chad

"They left America and fled to Japan, we have pin pointed their target location.. its Karakura ciry." Alpha 5 tolled them

"We have to go and stop them!" Renji said stepping forward to emphasize his point.

The rest joined in "YEAH!"

"I'm glad you'r willing to step up to the challenge rangers but I must warn you this will not be easy. Zed-Aizen must be familiar with this location if he choose it. But there is something he and you do not know…..My secret base is in the same location.."

*Collective gasps..

"Yes rangers. for that this form or me is merely a hologram and my true body is in Karakura town. When you arrive we will meet face to face at last." Zoradon said quite pleased with himself.

"Great when do we get to go!?"-Uryuu

"Yeah I wanna see how you look!"- Renji

"Today, you will be ready as soon as possible today. And rangers I have one more thing I have been meaning to tell you….however since we will be meeting soon I think it would be better say it in person."

The rangers only nodded as Zordon said his last words. Alpha quickly started on the arrangements for the "teenagers with attitude" on their next quest.

**In Karakura Town**

Ichigo was so over class, Keigo was being annoying more so then ever and Orehime was not helping ither. The berry head went straight to his seat and apathetically stared out the window, he wasn't noticing all the buzz about their 4 new students that just walked in until his sensei announced them.

"All right quite down…and settle down. I would like to introduce your 4 new classmates, they came all the way from America so please make them feel welcomed." The teacher looked at the students and nodded" Please introduce yourselves"

"Hi my name is Rukia Kutchki nice to meet you" she bowed slightly and walked down the row to get a seat. All the while Ichigo still has not seamed interested in the new students.

"Good evening my name is Uryuu Ishida very nice to meet you" he took his seat.

"Sado Yasutora" Chad used his Japanese name and calmly took his seat

"Renji Abarai" Ichigo heard a firm voice say and couldn't help but look up at the person who held it. 6'3 tall muscular tatted up red head was to blame. Poor little strawberry almost let his jaw fall. He had never seen such fierceness before. After Renji said his greeting Ichigo kept his eyes on him as the red head walked down his row to sit down.

Feeling a gaze on him with his Power Ranger sense Renji looked and the berry only to receive eye contact for about to seconds before Ichigo turn to look away.

Throughout class Renji and Ichigo (unknown to each other) played a game of stare tag. Ichigo' curiosity sprang from zero to 100 in minutes after looking at the new comer. With him having window seat and Renji sitting right beside him it wasn't to hard to observe. And he always had a good eye for details. After a bit of observing Renji as stealthily as his can, he looked at his friends. They all wore the school uniform but with accents of other colors. Rukia had yellow sock and a yellow ribbon in her hair. Sado had mostly black trinkets here and the, Uryuu hade a blue under shirt and things, glasses. Renji had a red armband and a red bandana almost the same shade as his hair. Overall Ichigo thought they were very color coded. And not to mention they all hade these matching arm watch looking things.

The little berry was to occupied to notice as his elbow on the table slowly slipped off of his desk knocking of a piece of paper and his pencil. He bent down to grab his items but was pleasantly surprised as a strong hand cam into vision with his belongings being offered to him.

"Here ya go" Renji said looking at Ichigo reaching out his hand to give the stuff back.

"Umm thanks.." He whispered taking his stuff back from the muscular red head.

"No prob, hey whats your name?" Renji asked with his goofy smile that chigo was not expecting but found it nice. _So much for fierceness _he thought to himself.

"Ichigo...Ichigo Kurasaki"

"Like strawberries? The fruit right?" Renji said smirking a little "Cool it suites you…not that I mean you're a fruit but your hair color it matches. Sorry….."

"Uh it's alright, heh I like your name to Renji right?" He nodded. Now normally Ichigo would have bust a cap in someone's ass for calling him a strawberry like many others did none the less call him a fruit! But with Renji it was a little different, that muscular frame and goofy smile made him melt a little. He sat up straight again and looked to the class with the occasional glance back at the tatted red head.

Renji felt a little dumb for the slight insult but he saved himself with his self thought dashing smile. Cocky. He faced back up to class when the berry head did. He really liked that name it was cute name for a cute boy, so he thought. The red ranger in hiding looked to his friend on the other side, Rukia's had one eyebrow cocked while the other 2 were paying attention.

....

The school day ended and Renji turned to look at Ichigo hopefully making a new friend.

"Shoulndt fall asleep in class ya know" He said

"I wasn't ….just a little bored" Ichigo shrugged tring to defend himself and not tell the truth of his staring that the same time.

"Hmm well since I'm in class with you now maybe I can keep you entertained" Renji said with yet another goofy grin the berry slightly blushed at the comment and didn't know how to replay but was saved by short girl named Rukia.

"Great Renji you made a new friend"

"Yeah this is Ichigo" He introduced as the other rangers kind of gathered. Ichigo said hi the other friends but felt a little to overwhelmed so he went of to say his goodbyes.

"Well it was nice to meet you guys, see you tomorrow" And with a smile and a wave he left.

"Well he is ..nice"-Rukia

"Clamp it shorty"-Renji

"Come on guys I want to go see Zordon already! We have been waiting all day lets get a move on"- Uryuu said a bit hasty

"Hmm"- Chad agreed

"Alright lets do it..!" Renji was about to use the communicator to tell Alpha to teleport them but Uryuu quickly interrupted him.

"You idiot we cant teleport her to many people. We have to walk.!"

"Lame.." Renji scoffed.

…..

**With Ichigo a few blocks away from school**

The berry was on his way to Urahara's today, he would sometimes visit the crazy perv for some trainings and he thought just to do that. He didn't feel like going home and he needed to take his mind of the way he acted today with the tatted brute.

He was about 10 minutes away from Urahara's when he suddenly heard some weird gogguly sounds( that's the best I can describe putty noises lol!) The berry head quicken his pace to find out the origin of the noise. He looked around the corner of the side walk to face a children's playground. But the people or .. things occupying it sure weren't children.

Ichigo stepped up a bit to see 15 or more clay faced like beings that were trying to destroy the park property.

"Hey!" he called out and the putties all stopped to look at him." Aww shit!" Ichigo said as the closest one started to attack him. Ichigo quickly Spartan kicked it in the face * as he so oftenly practices on his dad* making the creature fall and then sweeped his feet making another putty fall to the ground that was behind him. He got up looking at the other enemies and decided to high tail it out of there, cuz there was no way in hell he could fight that many, he was a good fighter but liked his bones in tacked thank you.

The berry head ran down the sidewalk toward Urahara's again but was stopped when he collided with a hard toned chest and fell on his butt. Looking up he realized it was…

"Renji?"

"Hey there berry were you running off to?" The red head questions but he soon got his answer as he looked up and saw a group of putties.

"I was running from that.." Ichigo said

"Guys let's do it" with that Renji's friends leapt into the group and started to fight of the enemies. Renji quickly pulled Ichigo up to his feet "Ichi we will handle this run on home it not safe" Renji tolled the shorter boy.

" No I can help I already took care of 2 of them.." Ichigo tried to protest. Renji was about to agrue but was cut of by 2 putties wildly attacking them. The undercover red ranger punched it in the chest slightly sticking a pose " Go!"

"No" Ichigo said flipping another putty onto its back elbowing it in the midsection.

It was slight chaos with the hiding rangers fighting , it soon got hectic as more of them came.

"Dam so many of them"-Chad

"I never asked for this many"-Rukia

"Yeah when's your recite when you need it" –Renji

They soon were all fighting 2-3 putties at a time forgetting that Ichigo was fighting along side them._ Who talkes like that when they fight?_ He thought to himself as he finished off a putty. On suker punched him throwing him behind a bench.

Renji looked around and was getting tierd of this, with no sign of the berry he called.."Guys! now!" They all nodded and knew what was next.

..."IT's MORPHING TIME!"!!!!!!!!!!!!

"MASTODON!"-Chad morphing into the black ranger, and struck a pose

"TRICERATOPS!"- Uryuu morphed into the blue ranger sticking a pose

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"- Rukia morphed into the yellow ranger sticking her pose

"TRYRANNOSARIOUS!"-Renji morphed into the red ranger and Flipped into the air, as the rest of the rangers did landing simultaneously in line and in sync.. fireworks exploding behind them. ~_Mighty morphin power rangeeerrsss!_ ~(oh you know the song is going through your head)

The rangers dispersed picking enemies off one by one kicking ass, all the ear could hear was the sound of putties losing and the triumphant "HyiAH! SIC- SEHIYEAH's" of the rangers as they defeated their enimies.

As they kicked the last enemy down the rangers slowly gathered together wiping there hands of a good job.

"Nice guys!"- Renji

"Yeah we showed them"-Rukia

"Been a while since we could do that"-Chad

"So refreshing"-Uryuu

"Dam straight! Did you see that round house I…" Renji was quickly cut off by a very confused and cute Ichigo

"Umm guys? " Ichigo said wide eyed and eyebrow cocked looking at like outfits.

All the rangers looked at each other and were not happy, they were never to reveal their identity to any innocents!

"Dam it Renji you said it was ok to go!"-Uryuu

"Yeah way to go dirt for brains" – Rukia

"Hey hey I checked if the cost was clear he wasn't here a second ago!" Renji defended himself

"Hey I'm still here ya know!" Ichigo said a little irritated

"Well.."-Renji

"Wait renji we cant.."-Rukia

"He already saw us transform might as well tell the truth..Hmm well Ichi we are the Power Rangers" Renji said quite simply

"Riiight…"

"We have to take him to Zordon now that he know's,*sigh.. he wont be happy" said Uryuu turning around to call Alpha through his communicator.

"What?.. what are you guys going to do with me?" Ichigo said a little hasty

"Oh don't worry there strawberry were the good guys I'm sure if you can keep a secrete everything will be fine " The red ranger assured Ichi.

"Alright we are going to teleport to Zordon's …Renji grab hold of Kurosaki"- Uryuu

"Got it" Renji said as they all started to teleport Ichigo was grabed by the waist with Renji's strong arm before he could protest any further.

…

**At Zordon's place.**

As the rangers settled into the house they teleported in, a man wearing green and white striped hat stepped forward.

"Hey there rangers!" he said joyfully

"Z..Zordon!?? " All the rangers gasp in perfect unison

"URAHARA!?" Ichigo practically screamed. All the rangers looked towards Ichigo a little taken aback by the fact that this kid knew their leader.

"W..What the hell is all this!" the berry head asked slightly pointing at the Crayola fighters.

"Well you already know , now don'tch ya? You saw them transform and fight. Their my Power Rangers that help me defeat evil and by the looks of it your getting to know Renji my red ranger pretty well now." Urahara pointed to Renji's arm around Ichigo's waist. The strawberry gave a flesh blush and slightly moved away even though he didn't really want to.

"I have been hanging around you for 3 years and you never tolled me you were the captain of CRAYON COPS!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Hey hey no need to be saying put downs, their good fighters and nice kids with attitude!" the hat man smiled

"So your not upset he found out Zordon?" Uryuu asked a little unsure with his leader

"Of corse I'm sure Blue! Actually I'm quite happy you brought him along and he witnessed the little battle. Saved me a lot of work!"

the rangers now started to take of their helmets revealing their faces.

"What do you mean saved you alot of work?"-Rukia

"Yeah?"-Renji

"Hmmhm" –Chad nodded in agreement

Urahara walked over to Ichigo "well remember I had other news for you guys... I said I would tell you as soon as you got here?" he questioned.

They all nodded remembering before they left Angel Grove that he had other news besides that on Lord Zed-Azien moving to Japan.

"Well my rangers" he pointed to the strawberry "Ichigo here is your long lost PINK RANGER!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Did you like it?? Anyone get some flash backs of Saturday mornings? I sure did! =D**

**I have been watching Power rangers a lot latly so that's wear I got the idea.**

**This is going to be a 2 shot so one more chapter up!**

**Next chapter will have Megazord fights, and HOT RED RANGER Renji x PINK RANGER Ichi SMUT! =D**

**COME ON SAY IT WITH ME ……….IT"S MORPHIN TIME!! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Power Rangers**

**Warnings: violence, corniness, yaoi, power ranger fun! Spelling/grammar errors **

**Alright! =D the 2****nd**** and chapter. I have just finished watching the Power Ranger movie with Ivan Ooze so I might make a second installment of a Bleach Power Rangers…Bleach Rangers lol =D Sorry if anyone was looking for the Green Ranger! I just couldn't think of anyone that should be him! Please let me know if you think of anyone with Green Ranger worthyness! XD **

_Long lost Pink Ranger…what_ Ichigo ran through his head. "WHAT!" The strawberry looked at Urahara with wide eyes. Along with the other rangers that looked at Ichigo flabbergasted, Renji especially.

"Alright!"- Rukia said with small jump and a air punch

"You?" –Uryuu

Ichigo's vein popped in his head and took a step back." No way! You gotta be kidding me you cazy old MAN!"

"No not crazy Ichi, what do you think the training was for from these past 3 years!" The power ranger leader said joyfully. "I knew your were my lost Pink ranger the first time I meet you, but you were not ready to join the group yet so I just was waiting for the right time"

"No no no… "Ichigo tried to decline" thanks for helping me out today with those things but there is no way in hell I"m going to join your rainbow bright club" The strawberry shook his hands and head in disagreement and was turning to leave.

"No wait !"Renji held out his hand to grab Ichigo's in order to stop him.

"You cant go your one of us now!"-Rukia

"Yeah! And you cant walk out on Zordon!"-Uryuuu

"His name is Urahara!! and he is a crazy perv that I have been putting up with for years!" Ichigo said braking Renji's grip.

"It's Zordon"-Chad said firmly

"Alrighty then rangers lets all calm down and talk. Ichigo you are indeed our missing ranger. And we need your help to defeat the evil forces that have come to your home. The rangers here are ready to help defend it …….wont you?" Urahara question.

" What do you mean?... Those pasty face guys from earlier? You guys seem to be able to take care of them easily by your…."Ichigo was cut off by Chad

"Those were not our main enemy"

"Yes, those things are called Putties and they are only foot solders of the Evil Lord Zed-Aizen" Uryuu informed the other teen

"That's right Ichigo what you saw today is nothing compared to that evil doer."-Rukia

Renji stepped forward in front of the poor berry head looking at him with pleading eyes but sportting a goofy smile." Come on Ichi, you fought great today and I know your going to be a awesome pink ranger. We really need you ,...... we have had an empty place in our family for to long." The red ranger said pleadingly with a undertone of firmness only Ichigo picked up and felt funny at Renjis words.

But Ichigo was farm from happy with the word Pink. Why that color?! But he thought about it,If his home was in danger that ment his family was in danger and that's something he didn't want and he would do anything for them. Then he looked around the room and meet with all the rangers pleading looks on their faces. Along with a rare but convincing look from Urahara and Reji..oh Renji's face was what broke Ichigo into saying…

"Ehh fine alright I'll do it."

"ALRIGHT!"-all the rangers did a fist pump

"Shut it! I agree to help but I'm not wearing a pink suit!" Ichigo said putting his foot down

"Sorry kido but you got no choice you're the pink ranger and since you already said yes it official!" Urahara said smirking and reached into his pocket." Here you go, your own communicator wear it at all times. And this your special morpher!"

Ichigo put the communicator on his wrist and looked at the mighty morpher. " what's this a picture of?" he asked

"You're my dear Pinky is the Pterodactyl, agile and swift!" the hat man tolled him

" Why pink!.... Can you just change it into purple or.. orange anything but pink .......it's a girl color!!..... Does it looks like I have boobs to you!?" The now new pink ranger pointed to his chest

" No and that is beside the point you are chosen and that's that" the leader said

"Yeah don't worry about it will look great!" Rukia said cheerfuly

"Yeah.. So why don't you try it then Ichi!" Renji said a little to enthusiastically

" Um now?"

"Yes!" they all said in incision.

"Why and how do you guys always do that?" Ichigo asked

"Do what" they all replayed again

"THAT! You guys always say and do things in perfect sync! Dam it your like a boy band"

"Oh that....... well it's a power ranger thing!" Renji replied very happily putting his fists on his hips "No go on and morph!"

"But what do I do"

Renji looked as he was about to explained but got another idea." Guys! Power down" All the rangers listen and returned into their school outfits.

"Ichi just watch and follow our lead ok ? we gonna show you how its done , Ranger style!" The red ranger then proceeded to lead his troops with Ichigo looking a little dumbstruck at the corniness of his words.

"Lets do it guys!"Renji

"RIGHT" – the rest said

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Renji made a series of hand movements with his morpher and called out…

"TYRANNOSUARUS!" Punched the air a bit and stuck a pose

"MASTODON!" Chad through some forms and punches and stuck his pose

"TRICERATOPS" Uryuu swung his arms about and stuck his pose

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Rukia kicked her leg up high and stuck her pose.

Ichigo hesitated for second at the look of the other rangers, there was a quick sigh and then a ….

"Fuck it….... PTERODACTYL !!!" He yelled and held the morpher in both hands has he pushed it forwards. There was this weird feeling around him as his clothes changed and he quickly felt tight suite engulf him. _Dam it ..feels like something out of Sailor Moon! _He thought to himself but with the rush of new energy that he... felt the need to kick something. And so he let one..only one high kick above his head and his hand above also met.

When his leg meet the ground he looked at his hands and saw white and pink…ehh the looked up to see the other rangers once again in armor, if that's what you call it.

Renji looked at his new pink ranger and was stunned, Ichi fit perfectly in the ranger suite, even better then Rukia he dare say. The little strawberry had curves like no other and his belt hanged a little low hugging his hips showing off a lean curvy torso. Renji was lucky he had his helmet on or everyone would see his drool. He had to control himself because ....although the mask can hide his face the tight ranger suite could not hide a boner. He let his eyes trail lower to Ichi's legs and dam what nice legs and then he had to, the red ranger started to look up hopefully get a nice sight of the strawberries ass but was met with a snug mini skirt similar to Rukia's (you know the Yellow and Pink ranger had like skirt parts to their oufits well ICHI gots IT 2!)

"AWwww what the fuck I look like a FLAMINGO!!" the new pink ranger exclaimed

Dispite the cursing Renji was heartfelt at the fact he finally had HIS pink ranger._ Its been so long, now I finally found you!_

"OMG!!! You look great! YAY we are finally complete!" the yellow ranger Jumped in joy

"I have a shirt .. a dam skirt !! Urahara for fucks sake at least take this part off please!"

"Sorry no can do Pinky, the morpher responds to your whole being and morphs the suite in the best form to symbolize yourself ....I cant change that." Urahara said nonchalantly.

"What the fuck does th….: Ichigo was about to yell at Urahara some more but was cut off my Chad. The Black ranger interjected and put his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder

"Please don't say anymore profanities it isn't the Power Ranger way." Then removed his hand

Ichigo only nodded his head in agreement" Sorry"

"So Ichigo how do you feel in the suite" the ranger leader asked fanning himself

" You mean besides a Pocky Stick, good I guess, I feel lighter and stronger"

"Good good , so know that your in your suite I would say……" He was soon cut of by a certain screaming robot.

"Aiyaiyaiyaiyaiyai! Zordon! We have trouble!" Alpha came scampering into the room screaming with hands on his head.

Ichigo jumped back surprised by the mechanical bening" What the hell is that?"

"Oh that's Alpha 5 our friend and techy. He has been with Zordon the longest." Uryuu said nodding his head.

"Don't freak out Ichi Ha ha you scared of robots?" Renji asked jokingly

"Rangers! Please there is a small army of putties lead by Gin in the outskirts of Karakura town you must go and stop them!" Alpha pressed its urgency.

"You heard him kids get going" Urahara declared with a wave of his fan.

"Alright lets do this guys!" –Renji

"Ready for teleportation "- Uryu said with a dramatic hand gesture

"Hey I just got this thing on I don't think I'm ready to fight like this ! in public!" Ichigo said in slight despair

"Your ready as you'll ever be now line up and go defend your home pinky!" the hat man encouraged

"Wait…" but Ichigo was pulled by Renji to get into line for Teleporting.

"You heard him lets get rocking!"

And with that they were sent to fight in their rainbow like form

**Outskirts Karakura Town**

Gin walked in front of a group of putties leading them. He held his fox like grin and paused as he felt the force of the power rangers approaching.

The rangers landed a few yards in from of the evil doer and Renji stepping forward to address their enemy.

"Stop Gin we wont let you continue your evil deeds. We let you slip once don't dream of it happening again!"

"Oh myh myh, what do we have hear da power rangers , how exciting." The fox face seemed all to entertained. He scanned the rangers and was delighted to see their newest member "Aww how darlin' you have a pink ranger now an't she a cutie "

he said grinning

Ichigo didn't like that at all he step forword ready to attack "What you say fox face! "

"Well I'll be darn seems like its an ""outie" not an "inny" haha well be that as it may. I gots work to do for my cap'in so don't hold me up to long" Gin struck his staff on the group signaling his putties to attack.

Renji and Ichigo looked at each other "You can do this, and remember we are in it together!" the red ranger encouraged his pink ranger. By all means Ichigo appreciated the meaning behind it but really, why did it sound so lame.

They both nodded and went off to fight . Chad was handling 3 putties on his own with no problem. Uryuu and Rukia worked on 2 puttis in front of them mirroring each others moves , cart wheeled and pushed the clay monsters away.

"Woot"-Uryuu

"Catch'ya on the flip side" -Rukia

"Sec sec hiyah, HIYAH, sec- HIYAH" Renji called out as he kicked 3 putties in the chest .

Ichigo did 3 back flips then elbowing 2 in the stomach. He stayed focused and fought feeling incredible with his new found energy. Pretty soon he found himself talking and war crying like his fellow teammates.

"Hiyah, yiah yaih.." he kicked 2 more putties in the face as they fell he said "good night"

Rukia grabbed 2 putties on each of her side and smashed them together head first " Kiss and make up!"

Gin watched still a bit amused at the power rangers but was soon meet face to face with one upset red ranger.

"aww no you comin for lil 'ol me , how kind" Gin lifted his staff started jabbing it at Renji, the red ranger dogged but coudnt counter.

"He means buisness" Renji said to himself

The other rangers ran to join Renji but stayed a little back "What are you guys doing we need to help him out" Ichigo said concernded

"We are"-Chad said

"Come on lets use our blade blasters!" Uryuu

"Right" Rukia and Ichigo said in unison nodding and took out their weapons from their hips

Renji still kept Gin occupied as the other rangers tried to blast Gin but the attacks wernt working

"Guys call your dino powers!" Renji yelled to them

"Power Sowrd"- Renji

"Cosmic Cannon"-Chad, struck a pose

"Mighty Mace!"-Uryu said stricking a pose

"Dino Daggers!"- Rukia..stricking a pose

"Battle Bow!" Ichigo said sticking his pose but caught himself. "Aww lame I get the bow?"

"Sec hiyah, eYEAIH!" Renji said as he started to hit gin over and over but was bartly scratching him. Rukia came in with a attack with her twin blades. Chad aimed and blasted Gin with his canon in the back. Uryuu cam from above to stick with his mace but missed as Gin jumped out of the way.

"Renji DUCK!" Ichigo called out to him as he pulled the string on his bow hitting Gin in the chest.

"Right on target!"

"Ohh my" Gin step far back after getting hit with that attack." Well that was fun kiddies, but I got to go now…ta ta!" And Gin was gone.

"No get back here!" Rukia called out but was held back by Chad..he shock his head looking at the yellow ranger.

"Wow… that was gnarly!" the red ranger exclaimed

"Gnarly?!! You call that gnarly we didn't event put a scratch on him!"

"It's alright "-Renji

"Alright!? Man all of us hit him and it didn't phase him .. might as well throw skitttles!!!!"-Ichigo said slightly holding his side.

"Win some lose some"-Chad

"Yeah That's right, it happends….. Ichi your side ok? Renji asked a bit concerned

"Yup im fine just a little sore, this being my first time and all, I'm not used to fighting like this"

"No your right you went through a lot today but you did good" Renji said to the pink ranger" Alright guys lets get home I think we are done for to day."

All the rangers powered down and teleported back to their new command center.

**AT COMMAND CENTER**

"Well you all did well. Lets get some rest you got school tomorrow!" the hat man waved off to his teens when they arrived.

"Alright guys I'm going to head home now its dark out , and I don't want my stupid dad all over me if I'm home even later" Ichigo waved to them and slowly headed out. His friends waved and said good night.

Rukia looked over at Renji, he was looking very ancy " Well what you waiting for go walk him!"

Renji looked at Rukia and gave her a power ranger nod. "Thanks , be back soon" and he ran off to catch up with the

strawberry.

…

He cought up with the pink ranger fairly soon, Ichigo was walking somewhat slowly and still holding his side.

"Ichi!"

The berry head looked back…"Renji….whats up?"

"Hey I thought I would walk ya home, seeing it was dark and all" Renji said smiling

Ichigo felt the same thing he had earlier that day when he first saw Renji.. that melting feeling, And new he was blushing

"Oh thanks but what about…

"Don't worry about me, besides I have been a ranger for a long time now I can handle a little want in the dark bymyself"

"Oh and your saying I cant?" Ichigo scoffed back in a friendly tone

"No no Im sure you can but I hear pink attacks predators" he smiled

Ichigo only gave him a look somewhat scolding him but not really. He was about to make a snappy come back but was interrupted

"How is your side?" Renji asked in a firm but warm tone

" Its fine really , no big deal I can take a look at it when I get home…" Ichigo and Renji talked on the way home. Renji learned of his dad and how he works in a clinic, and also a bit of his erratic family ways. Renji also shared a little with Ichigo telling him about how he first became a power ranger back in Angel Grove in California.

"Well this is my place" Ichigo turned to Renji, he was 100% sure he was sporting a blush on his face.

Renji took a step forward fully aware of Ichigo's flusterd-ness. "Alright well have a good night 'kay Ichi?"

The strawberry nodded and slowly took his step back but felt Renji's hand softy on his arm.

"Hey wait a sec, you have a cell?"

"Yeah.. I do .." Ichigo reached into his pocket pulling out his phone, he was happy inside that Renji wanted his number! He knew the red ranger was interested because they already had the communicator they didn't need their numbers but Renji wanted his.

With the numbers exchanged Ichigo and Renji put their phones away,, and with as much boldness he could gather Ichigo asked…

"Um text me when you get home?...."

"Aww your sweet strawberry .....worried about me?" Renji grinned but not in his usual goofy was but more. lustful.

" Don't call me that" Ichigo smacked the side of Renji's arm

" What strawberry?? But why its cute"

"I'm not cute!"

Renji took another step forward almost chest to chest with Ichigo but was to short and his head fit very snuggely under the red heads chin as Renji pulled him into a was on fire.. that moment he felt all the heat go into his face. He felt Renjis body heat all over his and felt shivers every were. It felt so good as he lifted his arms to touch Renjis back.

The red ranger was more then just happy we was ecstatic that his little pink strawberry returned the hug. He could feel the boys body heat go slowly traced Ichigos back with his hands till he meet the small of his back. Tilting his head down near Ichigos ear placing a soft hot kiss. The strawberry was absolutely metling.

"Sweet dreams Ichi" Renjis heavy voice rumbled deeply in the berry heads ear sending violent intoxicating vibrations through his body making him feel warm and mushy like the inside of red ranger pulled back only enough to tilt his pink rangers chin up to meet his gaze. Ichigo's eyes were glossy and half leaded with pleasure of the warmth. Renji looked at him with a serene smile and leaned closer….placing a unbelievably soft kiss on the other boy's lips.

It was short and sweet , it last no longer then 5 seconds but it made Ichigo's heart throb like a hammer sending him on cloud nine, it was the perfect… his perfect first kiss. Renji was in absolute bliss ..it was better then he imagined what it would be like this morning or ever from his pink strawberry.

He slowly pulled away , Ichigo let his hands slip into Renji's not taking their eyes of each other.

"Go on get inside Ichi I will text you when I get home" Renji said rubbing his thumb on Ichigo's hand hesitantly letting it go.

"Wait.."Ichigo had a slight feeling of panic going through him. "is it only because I'm the pink ranger?" he had to ask, if he was going to do this .. or rather let Renji do this it better be for the right reasons.

"Of cores not Ichi, you made my heart throb the moment I saw you in class, and had me when your dropped you stuff on the ground, you being my pink ranger is just a bonus, fate telling us this is right"

Ichigo nodded in agreement and happy with the answer he was given. Renji touched his cheek planting another soft kiss on the strawberries lips.

"Ok now get in ist late ill text you in a bit . Good night"

"Kay ..good night" With that Renji walked home and Ichigo went straight to his room avoiding his family and the questions to follow if they saw his love struck face. He quickly changed into his sleeping clothes and layed on his bed thinking of what just happened. He had only Known Renji for the span of a day but that kiss felt right were it belonged.

He was knocked out of his thought when his phoned beeped .. It was a text from Renji.

_I'm home. See you tomorrow Ichi .Good night and Sweet dreams._

_Sweetheart._

Ichigo text his goodnights back to Renji traying to force down the blushing and layed in his bed falling asleep to the thoughts of the red ranger.

**Else wear**

"Well ya see cap'tin they got a new ranger .. it's a pink one !" Gin tolled his leader who was sitting on his thrown.

"Yes Gin I see that but don't worry they shouldn't be putting any dents in our plans" Lord Zed- Aizen said tapping his large Staff with Large A on the top (Some one is compensating!)

"That's good ta hear……."

…**.**

**Well another chapter down! I knew I said it was going to be a 2 shot but.. I changed my mind!**

**And I am so sorry for the lack of SMUT I was goin to put it in but.. I thought to take it slow, I don't wanna rape poor Ichi now do we??**

**Not yet atleast.**

**How would you feel if I made Byakuya the Green Ranger??? Jut a thought lol!**

**Next chapter by Thursday!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: yaoi, smut (finally) epic corny crack-ness,and my own spelling/grammar errors**

**Hey guys I'm so happy that everyone likes my story ^^! I encourage everyone to watch some good old power rangers! Im still looking for Green Ranger ideas lol and there might be a future Sailor Moon adaption for Bleach! Yup yup Ichgo will be our Moon Prince(ess) savior! X3**

** Chapter3**

"Do you think he went through with it?" Chad asked Uryuu and Rukia while fixing up their rooms for bed. Renji had been gone for a good hour and they knew full well why his was gone but were curious if he was pulling it off or backed out.

"Well knowing him, he won't go down easy. Persistent little dweeb…" Rukia was about to finish her little chain of insults when Renji suddenly bust into the door sporting a triumphant smile and fists on his hips.

"Who you calling a dweeb, short stuff!" Renji said walking up to Rukia poking her ear. "And just for your information, yes I am persistent but I like to think it's a good thing."

"Judging by your snarky attitude and your lateness I'm safely assuming your small mission was a success." Uryuu analyzed pushing up his blue rimmed glasses sitting on his blue comfy bed.

"Dam straight ! Hook line and sinker! 100% on my test!" Renji looked all to confident , and high fived Rukia.

"Oh please Renji you first need a I.Q to pass a test" Uryuu proclaimed.

_OH NO HE DIDN'T!_ Renji thought to himself. He launched himself in front of the blue ranger. " Ya wanna run that by me again marshmallow!?" But was stopped by one old pervy man.

"Ok kiddies that's enough, my little power pukes need to get their sleep for school tomorrow" Urahara said grabbing the back of Renji's skirt holding him up like a bad puppy.

"Yes Zordon.....Good Night Zordon" They all said in unison getting into bed "Good now, before you sleep I wanted to tell you that every day after school there will be training, this whole mess with Zed-Azien is serious and we must be prepared. Renji make sure you tell Ichi-chan to come. Good night!!" he said turning around leaving.

After their leader left and the lights were off Rukia sat up "So Renji its official you got your pink ranger at last?! You have been looking for so long!" She said with hopeful eyes. Renji just laid back and put his hands behind his head "Yeah I have been, but yeah...its official, I was gonna second think about asking him so soon but I just couldn't help myself, lucky he liked me to or I'm sure I would have got a nice strawberry face punch!" And with that they all went to bed.

….

Day by day for the next month Ichigo was slowly getting used to his new title of pink ranger. But he still took offense to any nicknames like Pinky, Flamingo, or Renji's favorite Pop tart. School was now not as boring as before with his new ranger friends. They went everywhere together and soon Ichigo was forcibly pushed into the color coding habit. Rukia bought him a pink wrist band and belt, which he declined wearing but Rukia beat him into wearing. Which Renji only encouraged it as did the other rangers.

Training was a little more intense with his newly found powers, he soon mastered his pink fighting ways even though he didn't embrace it as he should and was not too happy about meeting his dinozord the Pterodactyl or otherwise known as a …. Pink naked chicken as Ichigo so lovingly called it.

"Hey stop chugging on that hater-aid Ichi, your pterodactyl is a good friend and it'll come in handy when we need to fight in the megazord." Renji said to Ichigo fumbling with the strawberry's hair.

"Whats a megazord?" – Ichigo asked powering down from their training.

"Glad you asked pinky, the Megazord is our strongest weapon. All your dino-zords combine together to create one strong giant zord. We have used it in the past against Gins overgrown monsters but never to its full potential since you were not there to help. But since your hear now that will change!" Urahara explained sitting in a lawn chair fanning himself.

"So it's a rainbow gundam ….how original, what next we activate it with hopes and dreams, does it shoot lasers of lucky charms out of its ass?" the strawberry said scowling.

"No you Pop-tart.... we have power crystals within us that we pull out to control it... watch I'll show ya." Renji then proceeded to put his hands together and slowly putting them apart reviling a red light that turned into a solid crystal. "This is the source of our morphing powers, neat huh?" He held out his hand to show Ichigo, who leaned in to look at the crystal.

"Yeah I guess, now how am I supposed to do that?" the strawberry pointed toward the red rangers power-cycle. "Ill show ya how" Renji then put his powers away and stepped behind Ichigo placing his hand on his. "Feel your powers in your belly and slowly push them up to your hand and release" he guided his pink rangers power out reviling a pink crystal. Ichigo then attempted to control and handle it on his own.

The others looked on and left the two alone. "Aww how cute!" Rukia said out-load wiggling with joy.

"Zordon are you ok with them? You know doing this." Chad asked his leader a bit concerned

" Ooh my blacky one it's alright, the red ranger always needs his little pinky. And plus I was starting to feel his moodiness before Ichi-chan came along. Weren't you guys?"

"Yes it has been very unpleasant" Uryuu

"Such a Debby Downer"- Rukia

"A real negative Nancy"- Chad said with a nod

"See everyone agrees; now I am sure your all exhausted from practice so everyone can go relax." Urahara said standing up. "Except you Uryuu!!" Zordon aka Urahara dramatically pointed to Uryuu. "I need your help finding Zed-Aizen's location…..to the VIEWING GLOBE!" and with that he grabbed the blue rangers arm and ran off.

Rukia and Chad looked at each other and just shrugged powering down and walking back into the house above. Leaving the to love birds alone down in the training grounds. There is no way in hell that they wanted to stay for the muchy stuff.

"So how do I put this thing away Renji?" Ichigo asked holding his pink crystle with his boyfriend still standing behind him. "Well the same why you pulled it out, close you hand and eat the energy back up." Ichigo followed his instructions making the crystal disappear.

The little strawberry dusted his hand off and turned around toward Renji "Alrighty I'm heading home I smell and need a shower. And I think you do to." Ichigo waved his hand scowling at Renji but reached up to give the red ranger a peck on the check. "Ill see you later?"

Renji nodded but stopped his strawberry "Hey wait up I though we should go out tonight, ya know a date. We really haven't gone out on yet." He stepped beside Ichigo and they both walked up to the house above. He was right though, ever since he became a ranger and they got together, there wasnt alot of time to themselves. Sure there was school but that didnt count as date material. And at least once a week random putties would come out of now were during school or the weekend....Ichigo though it was perfect idea.

"Yeah your right we haven't got the chance, what ...what you have in mind?" Ichigo had a small smile on his face, he had never been on a date before or treated out so a small hint of excitement filled him.

" A love Hotel".......

SMACK!!!* ......the pink ranger let his fury unleash on red head face with veins popping on his head and eyes wide scowling at Renji. "You dirty prev and here i thought you were being romantic!" the enraged now almost red strawberry started to walk away but his tattooed brute sped infront of him with one hand on his achy cheek were Ichigo slapped him.

"Aww babe com'n I was just joking, you know I wouldn't take ya there for our first date" Renji said in his defense keeping his goofy smile on while rubbing his cheek "Thats on nasty right hook you got by the way, haha..... but seriously Ichi I wanna take ya out to dinner. Somewhere nice and after we can go for a walk out in the park or the beach"

Ichigo crossed his arms in front of his chest still scowling with doubt "No monkey buisness?"

"Scouts honor!" Renji held up 3 fingers for the scout sign "So what do you say strawberry let me treat'cha?" Renji said closing the gap between them lifting Ichigo's chin with his hand placing a kiss buy his ear, that move always made the berry head melt.

"O..okay" Ichigo said with a heavy breath "But i want to go home and get cleaned up first." he whispered feeling Renji's hot breath on his ear making him feel all tingly. he squermed out of his hold rubbing his ear blushing at the red head. "Alright Ichi go ahead I'll pick you up in an hour and a half, right when it starts to get dark" He stepped forward again kissing Ichigo on the lips for a good minute before letting go.

"Kay see you then" with that Ichigo went off home.

**At Ichigo's house 1 Hour later**

Ichigo had just finished his shower a few minutes ago and was getting dressed. He picked out some black slim pants, a white from fitting button up blouse with a light grey open vest with pink trim. Finishing off with matching light grey converse that Yuzu got him and Pink shoe laces that Rukia glued on. He wasn't to sure how "nice" this place was going to be so he thought this approach was a good one, casual but somewhat formal. He took a look in the mirror and was satisfied. Its about 20 more minutes till Renji would come to pick him up so he had some time to kill.

That is until he heard the loud stumbly foot steps of his dad. he was hoping his father was racing to the bathroom and not to his room but his dream was crushed with a sudden hard and loud slam of his bedroom door.

"Can't you knock or open a door like a normal human being!"

"Oh my darling boy its true! Your going out on a date, and you look so pretty!" Isshin bounced with joy and lept to give his son a bear huge but missed and was hugging a wall instead.

"Who tolled you I was on a date!"Ichigo yelled to his dad pointed at him" Oh my son its not hard for your daddy to notice your habits have changed and the love bird has song I have just been waiting for you to go on the date or introduce me to him" Isshin stood up dusting himself off with a smile.

"Him!? what makes you think.....

"Oh come on my little Ichi im your father i know ALL. And I can tell its a he by the way you act! but no worries I don't mind its a boy. As long as he doesn't touch you in your no no places till your..." Isshin was trying to say more but his face was muted by Ichigo's fists.

"Thats enough and don't embarrasses me you glaring goat face." Ichigo tolled his dad, he really didnt want to have to bring Renji into his house to his crazy dad but he may not be able to avoid it but he wont give up. At that point he heard a knocking in the front door and lept quickly to answer it before any one else. He managed to get there first but his dad was close behind.

The strawberry opening the door revealing Renji, a very nice looking Renji, he was dressed in black slacks and black button up dress shirt with a red tie and his hair was down for once, and he didn't have a silly bandana on. Ichigo was pleasantly surprised how handsome Renji looked wearing his hair down and how good he looked in his formal wear, everything fit perfectly around Renji's muscular body. The berry head struggled to keep is blush hidden looking at him "Hey Renji"

"Hey Ichi! You ready to go?" the red head asked looking down at little to Ichigo, he was very happy to see Ichigo looking so nice in pink and grey accents and how his clothes fit nice and snug around the strawberries body. He snapped out of it though when he hear loud coughing in the background

"Oh right.. " Ichigo said very hesitantly "Umm I like you to meet my dad. Dad, Renji, Renji , Dad." Ichigo quickly announced the two taller males walked up to each other hands held out for a shake.

"Glad to finally meet'cha Ichi has tolled me all about the family" Renji said

"Glad to meet you to i have been waiting for this for a long time.." Isshin said and pulled on the red heads hand trying to flip him to the back of the house, Renji caught on and did a backflip releasing himself from the grip and pinning the dad on the floor. "Hiyeah!" Isshin tried to kick Renji off of him but failed.. missing horribly and kicking himself in the face. Ichigo only covered his eyes in shame and his two little sisters laughed at the sad attempt of thier father.

"Good you pass the test! Only a strong man may date my lovely son and so I give my consent!" Isshin exclaimed standing up full of energy

"Alright old man, I'm glad I pass.... and your not to shabby yourself.."

"Can we go now" Ichigo was beyond embarrassed and just wanted to leave. " Don't forget your scarf Ichi-nii it'l get cold!" Yuzu gave Ichigo a pink scarf that he took reluctantly but coudnt deny his little sister. He took Renji's hand and left for the door before they could do more damage.

"Wait! Remember what I said not touching...!"" SLAM* the door was shut by Ichigo.

"Aww Ichi dont worry they ant' that bad, your family is cute. You dad is a little nuts but who wouldn't be over a gorgeous thing like you "Renji said to his companion while walking him to his red Audi car opening the door for him to sit inside. He walked over to the drivers seat and started the car.

"Don't call me a thing you overgrown licorice. And my dad is carzy" Ichigo pouted while putting on his seat belt.

"You look really nice tonight babe" Renji reached out his hand to hold Ichigo's cheek and pull him into a kiss, Ichigo kissed back meeting Renji's enthusiasm as they both let the kiss linger a little longer. Once they parted Renji saw Ichigo's trademark blush and smiled. "And always so cute with that blush of yours" He brushed his fingers a few more times against the blushing face before pulling away to drive.

"Thanks, you look really handsome yourself, I.. I like it when your hair is down" Ichigo glanced to the bluryness of the window and back to Renji from time to time.

"Ya do? well i let it down more often then Strawberry just for you." He said with a smile

"So were are we heading to?" The question was meet with smile " Ahh don't like surprises? .. I guess not hahaha, Well I'm taking you to a Italian place, is that ok? Zordon tolled me it was a good place to eat and its nice."

Ichigo's eyes widened a little he had heard about that restaurant and he new it was nice but it was also very expensive he felt a little uncomfortable with Renji spending so much on him "Yeah I have heard of it but its expensive Renji..." he was cut off.

" Nuh uhh I dont want to hear any of that babe this is our first date so I want it to be special and plus what kind of ranger would I be if not being a gentel'min first huh? "

"But were do you get the money, i know for dam sure your not working"

"Zordon of corse, what you dont expect that he hasn't pay us?" Ichigo was surprise not only becuase they got payed for being a power ranger but that he was never told and never saw any...Renji laughed and said that he would have to bring that on with Zordon himself. Ichigo still refused to call Urahara that alien name but no doubt would ask him about payment.

The rest of the ride was nice Renji turned on some music and intwined his hand with Ichi's while driveing. The restaurant was nice as expected. People were lining up to get a seat but not the ranger duo, Renji had reservations that impressed his little strawberry. The menu was packed with hundreds of items and Renji's indecisiveness was to great leaving Ichigo to order for the both of them. Dinner was wonder-full and everything Ichigo could have dreamed to be for a first date. They talked more and laughed about old stories, the couple got a few glances from the waiter that Renji didnt like to much, everytime the waiter would come around Renji was sure to place a hand on Ichi's to make the message clear that the pink berry was taken. When they were done Renji payed the check leaving a poor tip for the waiter for eye raping his Ichi.

The red ranger lead Ichigo to the car walking him inside it and got into the drivers started the car and drove off to the direction of the beach without letting Ichigo know. They got there in 15 minutes and parked to the side. Renji popped the trunk to take out some blankets , firewood and fuel.

"Bondfire?" Ichigo asked raising a eyebrow

"Yeah it not to cold out so I thought it would be nice, you like it?" Renji asked, Ichigo nodded with a smile on his face this night couldn't get any better in his opinion. He helped Renji hold the blankets while the other male grabbed the firewood and supplies. They bothed took off thier shoes and walked on the beach till they found a perfect spot buy some smooth rocks no to far away from the shore. The berry head laid down the largest blanket for them to sit on while Renji gathered up some of the wood, took out his lighter pored some full and started the small fire. He sat down next to Ichigo with his back leaning on the smooth rock, He took the pink rangers hand and coaxed him into sitting in-between his legs with Ichigo's back on his chest. And when the strawberry settled his wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy.

"This is so nice Renji thanks, I didnt think you could pull it off but you proved me wrong,......I'm glad" Ichigo said as he took his arms and softly touched the bigger ones around his waist.

" Well I'm glad you liked it sweetheart" Renji brought up his hand softly rubbing Ichigo's chest, collarbone then chin slowly turning it sideways for a kiss. "Although I wasn't to happy about our waiter eye fucking ya all through dinner" His words got heavy towards the end of the sentence holding an undertone of agitation and possessiveness.

Ichigo was not happy about Renji's tone but could'nt help but shudder at the firm voice mixed with the caresses of his strong roaming hand on his chest and lower abdomen. "I didn't notice I was preoccupied with a silly red ranger.. uuahhh Renji" he moaned when Renji laying soft hot kisses in his ear, slowly making his way down the strawberry's neck. Nibbiling the soft flesh making Ichigo breath heavy and shudder. The berry head lifted his hand and fisted Renji's hair.

"Hmmm you taste really good babe, I cant..*kiss..keep...*kiss...my...*kiss ....mouth...*kiss... off...*kisss...of....*kiss.......you." He licked and kiss his way back up to the shell of Ichigo'd ear softly growling in his throat sending shivers to his berry. Ichigo arched his chest a little from Renji's attacks.

"Aaahh Renji.. don't call me that.... mmhhhmm" Ichigo turned his to the other side, Renji's menstrations were driving him wild and mix with the soft heat from the fire infront of them made it feel even better.

Renji's hand went back down toward the strawberry's shirt lifting it up revealing his hole chest, gliding his hands on the soft skin ghosting over his nipples. "Oh don't give me that Ichi, I know you love it when I call you pet names. You just to dam stubborn to admit it." And to prove his point he pinched Ichigo's nipples roughly making the smaller male moan in pleasure.

"Ooohh GOD!" Ichigo gasped out when he felt his small nubs being tugged on. He could'nt help but moan and squirm in the strong mans arms. Ichigo didn't stop himself from rotating his hips against Renjis, nor did he stop when he could feel a long and hard appendage rubbing against his ass. "Oh yeah babe.. keep moving those hips.......hmmm yeah just like late" the red head encouraged. At the same time started to make work at Ichigo's crotch. With one hand one a nipple and another cupping and rubbing Ichigo's very hard cock. Ichigo's head fell back on Renji's shoulder and moaned again. Taking his hand away from the pink nipple Renjis used both hand to snake off Ichigo's pants down to the knees.

"Aahh Renji what are you doing, if feels so good" He shifted his head in attempt to give Renji a kiss.

"I going to make you feel good Ichi.... but I need you to suck" He brought his hand to Ichigo's face and slowly pushed his fingers into the moist cavern. Ichigo hesitated at first but gave it a chance and began to suck the digits, playing with them with his tongue and getting them wet and all to soon they were pulled away hearing Renji's deep heavy voice say "Good boy" into his ear, if it was possible Ichigo got even harder. The strawberry was strateld when he felt slick fingers circling his entrance and another hand grip his erection.

"aaahhhh, *pant. Renji not there *pants its..d..dirty aaahh" He pulled his hands down from the fire red hair and tried pulling Renji's finger away from his hole but his sad attempt was crashed when Renji took off his hand from Ichigo's erection and took both hands with his one holding them up.

"Nu uh uh babe, this is mine to play with" He emphasized by lathering up the berry's hole pushing one finger in and hearing his Ichi gasp "It will feel good I promise" He shifted up a bit to pull Ichigo higher and tucked his knees under Ichigo's lifting them and spreading them for better access. And with the legs spread Renji pushed in another finger and slowly moved them in and out enjoying the tightness of it all.

Ichigo could feel those fingers in his whole and he started to enjoy it, even started to bounce for more and moaned out to Renji signaling him to give him just that.

"You like that babe? You like a good finger fuck'in dont'cha?" Renji said into Ichigo's ear roughly

"Nghhhh" The strawberry could'nt form a sentence right as he felt his hands being released and Renji started to first his cock. He found Ichi's love button and pressed hard on it.

"AGH! Renji right there, again again aahh, I'm go..gonna come!" the red head smirked and hit it again making Ichigo spill his seed all over his hand. Ichigo shivered from the orgasm a few times before relaxing into the strong arms holding him. He felt Renji's fingers pull out with a small * turned around to face his lover and kissed him passionately.

But Renji wasnt done. while kissing his little berry his whipped out his cock and started to strock all 8 inches of it. Ichigo feel what he was doing and trialed his hand down to the red heads cock and was surprised how big it was, but preceded to stroke it anyway.

Ichigo's hands feel amazing to Renji, he closed his eyes and let the ecstasy take over and when he opened his eyes again he was met with a lust filled Ichigo with a tongue out ready to lick the head of his cock. Feeling the wet and hot muscle on his penis was even more amazing.

With a hand softly in Ichi's hair he encourage the berry to take it in his whole mouth "Com'on babe take it all in.. thats it...arrghhh fuck your mouth feels great" Renji rested his head back on the rock behind him.

"nnggghh your dick is to big to take it all in Renji.." Ichigo said taking a long lick on the shaft, his comment only made his lover glow with pride and smugness

"Then take as much as you can Ichi" and placed a little force on his head to get Ichi to taking it back in his mouth. The strawberry speed up his sucking and began to bob his head making his lover take deep breaths. " Ahh yeah babe, almost there..." Ichigo then preceded to use his hand to stoke the shaft while sucking making the red head moan. "Nghh fuck I'm cumming"

_Beep beep.. Beep Bop .. Beep Beep_

Both their communicators went off, Ichigo froze in place and turned red. Renji coudltn stop himself and just shot his hot load in his berry's mouth gasping for air.

"Ooh fuck babe, sorry" He apologized while Ichigo could only swallow in order not the choke. Renji laughed a little at him and tried to calm down from his orgasm high in order to answer the communicator. Ichigo sat up when Renji pulled him into his lap and click his wrist ornament to silence the alarm. "Yeah Zordon? Me and Ichi are here"

"Rangers we need you at the command center right now we got more on our enemies were abouts. return immediately .. oh and I'm not sorry if I interrupted anything you guys were doing.... see you soon darlings."And with that the communicator cut off. Ichigo slapped his hand and buried his face into Renji's neck in embarrassment.

"aww comon Ichi lets fix ourselves up, dont wanna look all sexed up for them do we?" With a roll of his eyes he got up they both fixed themselves and teleport to command center.

**Hahaha the love making was awkwardly interrupted!!!**

**Yay another chapter done. And finally got some nice smut in there to. It was my first time at it so i hope i did it well. I know i was supposed have this out yesturday but the day held me up.**

**I hope you guys like and please REVIEW i like reviews alot^^ makes me happy to know what you think. And im srious about a Salior Moon Ichi.. wouldnt that just be soo cute!!!**

**And guess who would be Tuxedo Mask!!! **

**Next chapter soon!! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, yeah this chapter took a little while =P Every since I started this fic all my friends have gone back to watching old school cartoon like thundercats and whatever was on Toonami from cartoon nextwork! =D **

**Warnings: Epic megazord fighting, smut, yaoi, my bad spelling ^^. **

Renji and Ichigo walked into the meeting room were the rest of the rangers were along with Urahara and Alpha sitting around what looked like a giant snowglobe to Ichigo.

"Rangers you finally arrived! Quickly come over to the Viewing Globe" Alpha said scarring them to the rest of the group.

The boys followed him and sat down. " So what was so important that you interrupted my blow……"

*Slap !!

The pink ranger was quickly to shut his boyfriend up before he could say anymore to their friends. Urahara looked up at them only grinning while the other little to know clue what was funny.

" Come come.. sit. There are a lot of things I need to review with you!." The leader said to them. And manifested an image in the viewing globe. " Ok my rangers its been a while since nasty Gin has appeared and caused any trouble. For the longest time he and Aizen were just sending putties in what seemed like random locations."

"Random locations??" repeated Rukia

"Yes, you canary parrot. But blue and I found out it was not random at all and Zed-Aizen was actually scouting of a location."

Urahara pulled up another image "It seems Aizen is pulling energy from the earth to gain power. Japan has the potent supply and that is why he ended up here. Look into the globe, "

All the rangers leaned forward and were shocked at the image before them.

"Gasp!" Rukia and Ichigo put their hands to their faces. The image before them was of Gin and Aizen with hundreds of putties sucking out energy from the ground in Karakura.

" What the hell are they doing!" – Ichigo

"Oh no the land is dyeing! … poor grass!" –Rukia

Renji stood up with an angry fist "We got to stop them! What are we waiting for let's morph……." He was quickly shut up with a fan to his face.

"Sit down you red ape!" Renji immediately sat down at the order.

"Sorry Zordon…but we got to do something."

"Yes I know but you all need to know what your going up against. Now you all have had previous experience with our dastardly villains ……that is except you pinky" he said pointing at Ichigo, which he scowled in return of the nickname.

"And?. . . . how can it be any different from fighting Gin alone?"

"Very different, Aizen is the strongest of them all and his evilness has no boundaries. And I have no doubt that he will be enlarging his greatest monsters to fight against you." He informed " So my little pocky stick I want you to be prepared for the battle to come and using the Zords"

"Ehhh ya ya I get it, I know I'm ready…." The pink ranger was cut off with a hand on his shoulder that belonged to Renji

"And we will be there to guide you poptart!" he rubbed his hand on Ichigo's back until the strawberry slapped it away.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but we should get going Aizen and his soldiers are destroying the town" the blue ranger said putting up his glasses.

"We must make heist!" Chad said in a monotone but with an enthusiastic fist pump.

"Ay yaiy yaiy rangers please be careful!" a frantic robot said from the side of the room.

"All right my rainbow children . . . . . . be off and may the force be with you." He said waving his fan

Ichigo scowled at him for his last words but didn't have enough time to say anything before the red ranger announced their . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

Renji made a series of hand movements with his morpher and called out his power.

"TYRANNOSUARUS!" Punched the air a bit and stuck a pose for tele-porting

"MASTODON!" Chad through some forms and punches and stuck his pose

"TRICERATOPS" Uryuu swung his arms about and stuck his pose

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Rukia kicked her leg up high and stuck her pose.

"PTERODACTYL " Ichigo did a backflip and kicked his leg in the air

When they we in a line they all yelled out a "LETS DO IT" and teleported straight to were Gin and Aizen were located at.

…..

**Somewhere in Karakura Town**

"Well this is splendid Gin we have finally found our little gold mine." Zed- Aizen said to his second in command they were sitting in the back watching their minions gathering the earths energy.

"Ya well, it was only a matter of time and all' and it was fun and all pu'in those rangers and a goose chase with our putties."

Their conversation was quickly cut off as they felt the colorful force of the power rangers teleport fight in from of their gathering area.

" Ahh dear it's the power pukes. . . . . . they found us cap'in."

Renji rushed forward and got into a fighting position " Your not very good at playing hide and seek are ya?"

"Get ready to be destroyed" – Uryuu

"I wont take it easy on you" – Chad

"You going down" – Rukia

"Argh not his again……." Ichigo shook his pink helmet head

" Well, well its been so long rangers, oh and I see your new family member, nice to meet you pink ranger" Aizen said with a creepy smile.

"Erh well I don't think the same thing."

"That's to bad. . . . . . " Aizn looked to his minions and waved his hand telling the foot solders to go and fight. "Off you go now, go and occupy our visiters."

And with that the fighting begun. Ichigo and Rukia ran off the left turning back flips and kicking putties to the ground. Chad was handling his own with a few putties punching them like no ones business . . . . we maybe his …

Uryu was strategically fighting his enemies and slowing them down with his speed. Renji was the first to take down a nice bundle of putties and make his way through to their leaders at the back.

"Would'cha look at that cap'in he's gaining on us" – Gin said enthused

"Yes it does seem he and the other rangers have gotten a tad bit better and fighting" Aizen said switching staff hands.

"Do ya think we should get a bit of re-enforcments?" Gin said tilting his head

"Why is that my fox?

"Cuz' I don't feel like fight'in I much rather watch" The fox face said with a wide grin

"Oh. . . And what do you prepose"

"Hmmmmm how's about an Espada. . . . we haven't used one in ages" Gin said while throwing his hands up to make a point

" An excellent idea, Gin. Hmm, what did you have in mind?"

"Uhhhmmm, there are five rangers, five fingers in your hand" he started to trail off " Ah! 5! Lets us Nnoitraton!" Gin said to his leader holding his hand up with five fingers spread.

"Your logic is always something knew Gin, but yes, Nnoitraton number 5 will do." And with that Aizen set his staff towards the ground and summoned his monster.

The tall and long monster cracked his neck and looked over to the 2 men behind him. "Hey there , about time you let me do someth'in I have been so fuckin bored in Hueco Mundo.

"Well then shu shu and fight those nasty power punks over dar." Gin said shuing him away.

"Cha' fine" Nnoitraton said poking his ear and turning around to meet face to face with 5 rangers.

"Fuck he is huge!" Ichigo said

"Yeah that's what you'll be saying later" Nnoitraton said checking out the pink ranger

"Ewww gross!" the strawberry exclaimed

"Com'on girly you know. . . . " Nnoitraton was quickly punched in the face by the furious Ichigo

"Im not a girl you ass!!!"

The dark haired man chuckled grabbing onto the ink ranger "Wow your feisty one, I'll ask if I can keep ya as a pet!"

"Get your filthy hands off of him monster!" Renji charged forward and took his strawberry. With that they all charged at the tall thin monster all at once.

"Wow he is one tough cookie" – Rukia

" More like a twig" – Uryuu

Aizen looked on and was pleased with his monster has he was putting a good challenge " I think thats enough playing around Nnoitraton I want them dead." With that he looked at Gin and they locked their staffs together with a loud " MAKE MY MONSTER GROW"

"Ahahahaha this is nice." Nnoitraton said now in his new giant and 6 armed form

"Ah man ! I knew this would happen!" renji said making a fist looking up at the giant monster.

"WE NEED MEGAZORD POWER NOW!!!!" Renji shouted out

"RIGHT!" all the other rangers said together.

And out in some distant land a robotic T-Rex emerged form the lava ground. A Triceratops ran out of glacers from Greenland. A sober toothed tiger ran out of the jungle and pterodactyl flu out of a volcano in Hawaii. All coming together to form the MEGAZORD.

"Lets DO IT!" all the rangers jumped 50 stories in the air with a loud "KIYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" and slid into their Megazord with ease.

"Alright guys lets power up!" Renji toled the others. They all unleashed their power crystals and turning the ignition on to their giant gundam… I mean Megazord.

"Lets rock!"= Renji

"Alright!"- yellow ranger

"This is. . . . . . AWESOME!" Ichigo had a girly moment and threw up his hands… then knocked it off.

"Let's get this guy!"- black ranger

"Well lets start play'in ya fuck-tard!" Nnoitraton yelled out

"Im so offended!" Uryuu

With the megazord now in the fight the two giants ducked it out. Punch after punch the rangers tried to hit their enemy but we unsuccessful with all his arms that the long haird man had. He was blocking EVERYTHING.

"WE need to cut those things off!" Ichigo yelled out

"For once I agree Ichi. WE NEED THE MEGASWORD!. . . . .NOW!" the red ranger exclaimed with a pointed finger.

And from out of the sky a gigantic sword appeared like a UFO on a clody day and into the Megazords hand. The rangers got into a new position and charged at the multi armed demon. Left and right it swang and finally cut off some of his arms.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD !!" the pink ranger stood from his chair screaming

"Your violent pinky" Renji said a little dumbfounded.

"He disserves it and he called me a girl and he took a pass at me, but if your ok with that I guess I'll JUST CUT OF YOUR OTHER HEAD INSTEAD!" Ichigo said in pink fury

"No no dear. . . . I like mine thank you" he said worried and held his crouch with one hand. " Lets take him down"

As the other rangers laughed they managed to slay the monster destroying it completely. Once it was gone they stomped over the area were Aizen and his men were farming earth energy, smashing the dirt down to cover the hole and stop the flow of energy.

"Oh dear……" said a worried Gin

"You'll pay for this rangers" Aizen shock his fists in the air , and took his staff to teleport away with Gin.

"Alright guys we did it! Renji said and they all super high fived.

Fade out

**In Ichigo's room the next night.**

Ichigo opened the room to his door and closed it behind as he toweled himself off from his shower.

"How you feeling Ichi" Renji asked from across the room sitting on the bed. After their epic battle Zordon a.k.a Urahara let all the rangers off for the week, no training! So they were relaxing for the time being. In other words more Renji and his strawberry time.

"Fine not sore or anything, how about you? That freak sure did punch you good in the face" Ichigo said sitting next to his boyfriend.

"I don't know how about you look at it for me?" the tattooed man said with a goofy smile of his. As Ichigo got close Renji turned to lock his lips with his strawberry in a hot long kiss, but then suddenly pulled away and cocked an eyebrow.

" You weren't serious yesterday were ya? About my head'in all?"

"I will be if you don't shut up and kiss me" Ichigo responded and was answered with a fierce kiss from his boyfriend. And just like the night before Renji started to foundle his little strawberry. Slowly bringing him down on the bed mounting Ichigo and pulling up his shirt without their lips ever separating.

"Hhmmm Renji. . . ." Ichi moaned softly when the red ranger moved down his neck nibbling at his flesh. Then moved his was down Ichis exposed chest sucking on the pink nippels.

"Ahh!" Ichi cried out

"You like that babe? . . . Yeah I knew you would. Fuck your skin always taste so good." Renji said into Ichigo's skin.

Renji kept kissing and nipping all over his lover's chest but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted more skin and he was going to get it. "Babe I want to see your body, would you do that for me?" Renji asked into Ichigo's ear in a deep and husky voice lined with no room for disagreement.

Ichigo blushed hard at the request and looked up to the rd head above him and without a word started to lift his shirt off but was paused my a tattooed arm.

"Not like this Ichi," Renji removed himself from above the strawberry and sat on the bed and pointed in front of him on the floor. "Stand in front of me, right there"

If he could the pink ranger blushed harder at his boyfriend, but sure enough he slowly slipped out of bed taking a few steps infront of Renji and hesitantly began to lift his shirt.

"No need to be embarrassed Ichi, your gorgeous" Renji toled him. It gave Ichigo a bit of confidence with the complements the red head gave him but Renji was eye fucking the hell out of the strawberry which still made him blush widly.

Ichigo preceded to take of his shirt and let it fall to the ground. Renji keep all his attention on his berry trying desperately to ignore his heavy erection in his pants. Ichigo dropped his pants them and stepped out of them showing off simple white undies. He then hooked his thumbs on the hym of the underwear almost not sure if he should take them off but Renji was soon the answer his unspoken question.

"Turn around babe and take them off" He said full of lust

"Renji I. . . " but was cut off by his boyfriend

"No Ichi, no arguing . . . . now turn around I want to see you bend over and show me your cute ass." His tone was dominant and his smile loving and lustful.

With that said Ichigo turned and bent over sliding his undies down to the ground. He felt his whole body blush and his erection almost painful with need. He heard Renji call out to him again and turned around to face his lover again in his naked glory.

Renji pulled him close so that Ichigo was now on his lap straddling him. Renji wasted no time and cupped the strawberry's ass, feeling everything Ichigo had to offer. In turn the berry couldn't help but start to grind his hips onto Renjis clothed cock digging his hand in the red hair and moaning.

"Ahh Renji ! T..Touch me more" the berry said in a moan. The red head them shoved two fingers into Ichigo's tight entrance making him gasp in a bit of pain duo to the lack of lube but it was pleasurable none the less.

"Ooww yes!" ichigo cried out

"That's it babe fuck yourself on my fingers." Renji said and started to bite hard on Ichigo's shoulder as the berry rolled his hips on his hand. After a few mintues of finger fucking his strawberry he flipped Ichigo underneath him and stood up to remove his shirt revealing all his well cut muscles and back tattoos. He unbuttoned his jeans and out sprang his long hard dick.

"Come here Ichi and suck on my cock" he said in heavy voice that almost growled with need. Ichigo didn't hesitat a second and flipped on all fours to crawl to his lover's cock opening his mouth to Renji.

"Good boy" Renji said and that made Ichigo even harder the need was to great and he started to pump his own erection with sucking Renjis cock. He took his tongue from base to tip making the red head go wild.

"Ahh fuck babe your good with your mouth, can you take more in?"

Ichigo moaned in response and nodded a little trying to take more of Renji's dick in. The muscular man put a hand to the back of Ichigo's head slowly pressing harder for more thrusting. He loved how his strawberry could suck him off so well, but he needed to stop or he knew would be cumming soon.

"Ichi stop" he pulled the smaller male away from the hard organ and lifted his face. "Im going to come soon in your mouth if ya keep doing that. . . *kiss. . . but I much rather come inside of your sweet tight ass of yours"

Ichigo looked up at Renji a little shocked "Renji I'm a virgin" he whispered panting

Renji kissed him lovingly again "I know baby, and that why I'm asking. Will you let me make love to you?" He requested

Ichigo smiled and felt his hart flutter in love, the fact that Renji asked him made him feel so good, respected, loved, and horny all that the same time.

"Yes, . . . I want you to take me." The strawberry said sealing their agreement with a kiss.

"Thank you Ichi, I love you so much"

"I love you to" the berry said as Renji lied him down on the bed and mounted Ichigo again taking the long creamy legs on his hips.

"Ya want me to prepare you again? Renji asked

"No, I'm ok, your still wet from my mouth that should be fine"

"Ok babe" Renji leaned over Ichigo and kissed him as he lined up and the virgin entrance and pushed in his head.

"Ahhh! Oh my God! Ichigo cried out digging his nails onto Renjis back.

"Shh I know it hurts babe, just take me in and it will feel better" Renji said now pushing himself about half way.

"AAH! Fuck Renji it hurts!" Ichigo cried out again sqeezing his eyes shut. He felt the burn inside his body and could also feel himself stretching to accommodate Renji's large size.

"Ahh fuck Renji your big! Eeeek!"Ichigo squeaked in a not so manly way

"I going to push all the way ok babe? Fuck your so tight !" When Ichigo nodded and the red head thrusted all the way in with one go and Ichigo cried out loud.

"You ok babe? Do you want to stop?" Renji tried to console his strawberry but really he just wanted to fuck the tight hole his was in senseless. Ichigo's body was perfect and Renji's cock was hard and aching for some fucking.

"No . . .just. . .just wait a sec please." Ichigo asked and tried to adjust, he could feel his boyfriends cock deep inside him throbbing it was both painful and erotic the berry and was soon enough wanted more.

"Move now!. . . " and Renji did "Ahh! " Ichi moaned out

Renji staed his thrust at a nice easy pace, getting to know Ichi's body better and soon he was wanting more and so was Ichi. "Renji please faster!" Ichigo held on to Renji's back has his thrust began to hit him with power

"Fuck! Ichi your so fucking tight. Your hole feels so good around my cock, all hot and wet arrrgh babe!" the red head said grunting to Ichigo and the berry panted

"*pant . . oh Ren harder Please harder!" Renji then punded into the pink ranger with no remorse finding the sweet spot he knew would drive Ichi wild " OH MY GOD. . !! Right there ! right there fuck Renji I want your cock so bad!" the strawberry moaned out.

Those words turn Renji on more knowing his berry was aching for his dick like a bitch in heat. " You want more babe? Does my horny bitch want to cum?"

"Oh god yes Renji!! Make me come ! Oh Renji fuck me!" Renji didn't need anymore words , he pulled Ichigo's legs on his should and relentlessly pounded into Ichigo. His berry was clenching tighter around hid cock bringing his climax only second away.

"Fuck Fuck!! Ahh Renji im coming! Ngh!" Ichigo palmed his cock a few more times as he came all over his stomach between them. And with a few more thrusts only secounds after Ichi Renji came with grunts and moans.

"FUCK! *pant. . . ." Renjis let Ichigo's legs drop to the side as he laid over taking deep breaths and not crushing Ichigo.

"That was amazing" the berry said looking over to the red head.

"Yeah it was. My god babe your body is . . is fucking great!" Renji said with a tired sigh. He then took off his pants and cleaned them both off of cum and a little of Ichigo's blood. After he was finished he curled his strawberry into his chest kissing him and wrapping the blanket around them.

"Good night baby, I love you" Renji said kissing the top of Ichi's head.

"G'night Renji I love you to" Ichigo said snuggling up in his boyfriends chest with a soft blush on his cheeks.

**Next day at school **

The next morning waking up was fine, that's is if Ichigo's father didn't bang on the dorr screaming "I know what you did lat NIGHT!"

The other rangers were not surprised when both red and oink ranger came to school together. Nor was Urahara wondering were his red ranger was last night thanks to the Viewing Globe. (Alpha tried to stop him but lost)

They were just getting out of class and was stopped by the newest student to Karakura high. They all greeted him but he didn't seem to interested until his eyes caught Ichigo's.

"Hey there gorgeous my names Shinji's what's yours?" the blonde said with a creepy grin and was stepping closer the the berry but Renji quickly cut in

"It's Ichigo, and he ain't interested." Ichigo was not all that happy that Renji cut in to much, but it was just less work for him to do so he just scowled in agreement and locked hand his the angry red head.

"Woopsie my sorry, well its nice ta meet'cha all see ya around" the blondie said with a wave of his hand and threw his green bag behind his back.

"What a weirdo. "- Rukia

"Yeah you can say that again"- ichi

"I agree but I see why he was after Ichi , who wouldn't want …."

"Oh shut your mouth you dirty baboon!" Ichigo said

_Beep Beep . . . Beep Bop . . . .Beep Beep_

They were now alone so Renji answered the communicator with all the rangers gathered around him.

"Yeah Zordon? We are all here"

"There is trouble kiddies its Aizen again and I need you at the command center. . . . . . . . NOW!" Urahara said

"You heard him guys lets do it!" Renji exclaimed

"Right " they all said together fist pumping

"IT'S MORPHING TIME"!

The End

**HA! and it is complete! Im sorry if it took a bit to update. but yeah did you love it??? Was the smutt good? =D????**

was the megazord awsome?! lol! we'll i tried to make it epic i hope you felt it!

but yeah dont worry if you Power rangers lovers want more there will be a sequel involving the Green Ranger!! Muahaha ^^

PLEASE REVIEW!!! i always love them and hope for them!

X3


End file.
